I Won't See You Tonight
by Blood.Drop.Lolita
Summary: Full summary inside. Salazar has always been close to his Verdugos certain events occur that push this creature over the edge. Emotions and rash actions are present in insects. Multiple character death. Set after Leon and Ashley are reunited in the castle


_Izzy __**(A/N)**__: Originally, I really wasn't going to post this. After some editing I figure "What the hell" and put it up here. This is the first Resident Evil fic I ever wrote._

**Disclaimer**: Own the idea, don't own Resident Evil.

Summary: Salazar's Verdugos have always been by his side, particularly the black one. Certain events unfold between the Verdugos' master and his master's master (Saddler), pushing the creature to the edge and taking that one drastic step that will change everything. If he slips up then Salazar's life will be lost, along with his own.

**I Won't See You Tonight**

.Blood.Drop.Lolita.

* * *

"I see we have a couple unwelcome intruders." He said as smugly as ever, tilting his head slightly upward and peering at them over his nose as he did when giving looks of prideful boasting to his peers whom he felt he was above; and he felt he was above everybody.

"Saddler!" Leon, right on cue, spouted angrily at the man cloaked in the midnight robe.

"Salazar, have that… thing of yours escort them to our lovely dungeon cells." Saddler never took his eyes off of Leon and Ashley.

"Wait." Saddler's hand made rough contact with Salazar's much smaller frame and the man stopped abruptly in his tracks.

"My lord…?" Salazar gazed up at him questioningly. Saddler hesitated a few seconds before speaking slowly, like he was still thinking as he was speaking.

"Take the girl… to a cell on the eastern corridor. Take Mr. Kennedy to the western most corridor."

Salazar very well knew that the directions were reversed and rotated 180 degrees, basically. Announcing their destinations was a concept of confusion so even if Leon managed to make it out of his "cage" then he would not be able to be lead directly to the girl where they could plan their escape. Ashley would be going to the "eastern" corridor, the southern corridor, and Leon would be taken to the "western" corridor, the northern one.

"And one more thing…" Saddler bent down and murmured something in rushed Spanish in Salazar's ear. What ever had been said made Salazar's face grown even paler and, without a word, he went to fetch his Verdugo.

It carried a long pike with a thin and razor-sharp blade adorning the end of the long metal staff. Salazar said nothing and hitched his thumb in Americans' directions. The creature lingered a moment as it stared down at its master then nodded and walked in efforted gaits over to the two Americans. It hissed at Leon and growled at Ashley, instructing them to move.

"We shall prepare her for the ritual in due time." Saddler said to the blank space in front of him, before turning to the Castellan.

"Salazar, escort your pet and make sure Mr. Kennedy is _comfortable_."

He added in fake kindness,

"Ah, it is too bad you lost your other pet, no?"

Salazar's face grew stony and he turned to his black-cloaked Verdugo, then followed him down the many flights of stairs. The two Americans had been blindfolded so they would be unable to see where it was there were being lead.

Salazar said something in Spanish, but there was something different about his voice, or at least Leon thought so. It was quiet and not full of the witty confidence it normally held. The American was even sure he heard it crack a few times as he drolled on about something to his "pet", as Saddler called it.

The Verdugo made motion for them to halt and Leon suddenly felt uneasy with having the creature's tall insect-like body so close to his. Salazar said something else to the creature in Spanish and Leon felt its body stiffen. It gave a low hiss then Leon and Ashley were pushed through a much smaller corridor.

This seemed to go on for hours, being lead around the castle. Salazar had been instructed to do so, so that the Americans would become even more confused. If he did manage to escape, then he would have no idea where to go.

At long last Leon was shoved into his cell, but not roughly like he had expected. The Verdugo removed Leon's blindfold with one of its tree branch-like fingers. Leon recognized this place, for he had not long been here before his capture. It was the sewer where Salazar had been instructed to allow their "miserable insects" some exercise.

Leon blinked at the dim light; it was like a bar. He focused his eyes and found Ashley to be already gone.

"Salazar, you bastard; where the hell is she?!"

"You are referring to the girl, yes?" Salazar said quietly.

"Tucked away where you will never find her."

"Don't be so sure about that…" Leon reached in his holster and made motion to withdraw his pistol, but found it to be gone. In fact, all of his weapons and ammunition were gone. They even took his money!

"We took more drastic measures this time, Mr. Kennedy… to ensure that you do not interfere with our plans." Salazar's eyes drifted away from Leon and rested upon a footlocker with several different locks and chains; the chest was encased in a glass display case.

"That is… unless you were able to escape from that holding cell… perhaps you could find a way to… "overpower" my guard… or one of the cult members could have "accidentally"… left a spare key laying around…?"

Leon was taken aback.

"Stop toying with me."

Salazar slowly turned his gaze back to Leon.

"Who said I was? Maybe I am just… sick of it all." The last bit came out in a sigh then he regained his composure.

"You have the power to help yourself."

As always, on cue, the elevator doors opened with a sharp clang and Saddler stepped out, peering from under his hood at Leon. The Verdugo uttered a low hiss and Salazar stood by its side, dwarfed by the insect. The creature tightened its grip on the hilt of its weapon and its gaze fell upon Saddler. Leon could almost feel the intensity of the Verdugo's stare.

"How do you like your accommodations, Leon? Good, I hope. I would hate for your last few hours in this life to be spent in a dreadful cage. Ashley is holding up fine. The ritual shall be put in place soon, then we will send her back safely to the United States, where she will be reunited with her loving father and then news will leak out that you died heroically trying to save her from a horrible fate. In the end, everyone wins and the United States will no longer police the world! …but none of this concerns you; just lay back and relax and, if you beg nicely enough, I'll make Salazar's pet kill you quickly."

Leon's eyes shifted to Salazar, then to his "pet". It had taken no interest in Leon's presence, and seemed more concerned in keeping itself planted between Saddler and its master.

"You played your part well, but not well enough, Mr. Kennedy. Now… Salazar, I need to see you in my quarters. There is a matter at hand that is in need of discussion…" Saddler turned and made his way back into the elevator, walking in his slow never changing pace.

_Feh. Set your ass on fire- see how fast you walk then. _Leon thought bitterly.

Salazar cast a glance at the elevator, then back to his creature.

"Keep an eye on our American prisoner… make sure he is… **comfortable**." The stress Salazar put on the word "comfortable" made Leon suspicious. The Verdugo nodded hesitantly and, to much of Leon's surprise, sat down on a crate a few feet away from the cell door. Salazar nodded in silent understanding and got on the elevator once it came back around.

Leon couldn't help but notice the tall insect still had taken no interest in him. Its mind seemed to be off in another place. The creature felt itself being stared at and he shifted his gaze from the wall behind Leon, _to _Leon and stared right back.

There were many things that Leon wanted to say to the creature, but he couldn't get the words to become dislodged from his windpipe. After a few moments of silence, the creature, again, became absorbed in its thoughts, resuming staring blankly at the wall.

_Stare at it enough and you'll wear a hole in it_. Leon thought musingly. He also began to brew up a way to get out of here and find Ashley.

o0o0o0o

"Salazar, my boy, this way." Saddler patted Salazar on the head as though he were a child. He said nothing about it though; that was the last thing he wanted right now, for that metal staff Saddler carried around to come crashing across his face again. He still hated it, nevertheless.

Saddler unlocked the door, and the entire time Salazar's stomach felt like it was doing flips. It was always uncertain what you were going to encounter when you were taken to the lord's private office. There had been several occasions where Salazar had seen zealots enter the lord's quarters, and never come back out.

"In here…" Saddler went through first and held the door open for his smaller friend. The smell of dust and soot instantly hit Salazar's nose. This room… reeked of the Las Plagas. He did his best to hide his disgust. He was hesitant to be alone with the man, for obvious reasons. One that stood out in particular was his removal of the Plagas from his own body. If Saddler were to be aware that he had someone with in his clique that could not be controlled…

Well, there were always other methods that could and were being implemented.

Salazar's heart began to pound against his chest when he heard the lock give a small 'click'. He told himself to stay calm, but having never been called here before…

It's like being called to your principal's office for the first time, because it's just you and them.

"Privacy." Saddler said simply and turned to his friend.

"What… what is it you wish to discuss with me, my lord…?"

"…a certain situation has reared itself. It involves the escape of our prized researcher." Saddler raised his eyebrows.

"You know who I am talking about."

"…what of him?" Salazar asked curiously, but cautiously. The absence of the Plagas no longer weighed on him, but now he was worried it had somehow been leaked to Saddler that Salazar had the main hand in aiding Luis in his escape. The man, of course, had been killed by Saddler… hadn't he?

"I heard from a few little birdies that _you_ were his aid…" Saddler leaned his staff against the wall and it rested there, those creepy eyes swiveling around blindly and the tentacles taking rest against the wall, as well.

"I simply told them they were full of it and had them executed."

Salazar felt a small twinge of guilt, but gave a sigh of relief.

"That is… until I heard it from my little pets, too." Saddler gave Salazar a look of hatred and scrutiny,

"How could you deceive me like that?"

"My lord, I had nothing to do with the escape of Luis Sera…" Salazar said. It came out less confident that he had wanted it to.

"But Salazar…" Saddler took a step forward and Salazar instinctively took a step back,

"These creatures do not lie to me. They lack that ability. While they have the ability to control the human body, they lack human motives. What motive would these beings have to lie to me?"

The look Saddler gave Salazar made his skin prickle and he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

"Your silence says it all. Forgive the cliché. Certain actions… must be implemented. And upon further extraction of the Plagas form your body. Oh…"

Saddler gasped in fake surprise. Salazar's face fell, for he was surprised.

"Well it's quite obvious. You didn't think I would let you act upon your own freedom this entire time, did you?"

Salazar swallowed audibly. What else did his lord know, he wondered.

Saddler grabbed Salazar by the collar of his jacket and peered at him closely. Salazar could smell the man's breath; Plagas and scotch- enough to make you vomit. Think of a decaying man whose stomach exploded, who was doused in scotch and left to rot in the sun- then you have that smell. Plagas smelt of decay, and Saddler was fond of the drink.

"…yes…" Saddler mumbled and leaned forward and roughly captured Salazar's lips, forcing his lips apart and greedily filling Salazar's mouth with his tongue. Salazar gave a startled whimper and, out of instinct, bit down on the man's tongue. Saddler drew back, panting, and snarled, then struck Salazar across the face and dropped him to the floor.

The sudden meet of the floor knocked the wind out of the smaller man. Saddler roughly planted his foot in the middle of Salazar's chest, earning another gasp from the small Castellan.

"I control this operation, not you. It appears that a certain subordinate needs to be put in his place…"

Salazar averted his eyes and immediately wished he had allowed his Verdugo to execute its plan when they were in the sewers/dungeon.

"I will teach you to respect me, and I will teach you to do as I say…"

"P-please… my lord…" Salazar pleaded.

"Ramon, Ramon, Ramon…" Saddler shook his head and sighed.

"You used to be so submissive when you were younger. Ever since you got that _thing_, though, you've been losing your respect."

Saddler bent down and stroked Salazar's cheek, all the while smirking darkly and wolfishly. Saddler's eyes had glazed over in lust, and there was a hint of malice.

"I will learn you your place."

o0o0o0o

"…so…" Leon cleared his throat and the creature looked up at him.

"What was meant earlier? The chest that Salazar was going on about…?"

The creature blinked, which shocked Leon (he did not think it possessed eyelids), then rose to its feet. It glanced out the only window at the rising moon, then back at Leon. The Verdugo went over to the cell and used its fingers to pry the lock free without causing any scratches to it, as well as not activating the alarm. The creature held out its hand, telling Leon to stay put.

The Verdugo then went over to the glass case and carefully lifted it and pried open the several locks, all in matter of minutes and silently, too. Without looking at him, the creature motioned Leon to come over to the footlocker, and when he did, he was reunited with his weapons and money.

After he restocked he looked at the creature.

"Thanks. I owe ya one. I need to find Ashley and get out of here--"

The Verdugo held up his hand and nodded understanding.

"Already taken care of…?" Leon asked hopefully. The creature nodded. Its head snapped upward when it heard a loud thump from upstairs. It was loud enough for Leon to hear it as well.

Suddenly the creature could think of only one thing. He grabbed his pike and dashed up through the elevator shaft, making up there before Leon even had time to register what was going on. But after he took grasp of reality he ran over to the elevator and made his way up to the top floor. Leon was thankful Saddler was not aware that he had a map stashed away with his belongings, which now belonged to him again. He reloaded his shotgun while he waited for the elevator to climb its way up to the top.

o0o0o0o

"Clean yourself up then meet me in the chamber so we may prepare the girl." Saddler said huskily and stood there, fully clothed, over the broken and naked Salazar. He made no audible response as he got to his feet, his face burning in shame, and carried out his lord's orders. It had been quick, but demoralizing none the less. So now, Saddler had taken everything from him.

It only took him moments to get cleaned up, physically- mentally he was still a wreck, and put his clothing back on. He was well aware that his eyes were red and puffy and that he was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Good." Saddler said sharply and opened the door, where he was met with Salazar's "pet".

It growled at him and, upon seeing its master huddled over in the corner, snarled.

"Move." Saddler pushed the creature out of the way, and it moved, only so that it might get to its master. The Verdugo could dispose of Saddler anytime.

He crossed the distance quickly and knelt down so he may be eyelevel with Salazar, who shrank back further and shook his head.

Ramon opened his mouth to speak, but could not make the words come. All that came out was a few strangled sobs. The Verdugos simply thought another beating, but upon smelling Salazar he knew that was not the case; His master smelled of blood… and semen.

The Verdugos hissed, but not threateningly. He gingerly grabbed Salazar's arm and helped his small master to his feet. Salazar's shoulders shook with the silent sobs and he wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve, and childhood habit he had not quite gotten over. The creature felt a presence behind him and turned around quickly, only to be met with the worried and confused face of Leon.

"What the hell happened here?"

The creature made no motion that he heard Leon, and led his master out of the room, after much coaxing.

The state of Salazar, much to his surprise, worried Leon and at the same time appalled him. Because he could finally see how Saddler treated his followers. He could understand _why _Salazar went along with all of his plans, and _why _Salazar avoided Saddler when ever possible. He could even see why the Verdugos gave Saddler looks of such undiluted hate and why it kept a distance between its master and its master's master.

It also scared the American, because what ever happened to Salazar could have happened to him or Ashley…

"Ashley!" Leon said suddenly, his thoughts reminding him. Salazar sniffled.

"She's safe. I made sure of it. But any minute, Lord Saddler will find out she's not where she's supposed to be…" Salazar shook his head to clear his thoughts of what might possibly happen to him. His Verdugos felt him shaking, even though their bodies were no where near touching.

"Mr. Kennedy, she is in the forest." Salazar paused as his Verdugos hissed something.

"Apparently she is with Luis…"

"Luis? Luis is dead."

"Apparently not…" Salazar said in the same monotone.

"And what a touching moment we have here. I will be sure to comb out the woods myself and find them both." Saddler said, his voice echoing. He caught sight of Salazar, and his Verdugo pushed his master behind himself. Salazar was almost surprised at the creature's sudden urge to be a guardian.

"Oh, Salazar, I suppose once was not enough? You had to get yourself in trouble again? And you did all this just so you could get some action?" Saddler laughed, and Salazar again felt his face light up. Only this time he could feel Leon's eyes on him, as well.

"I'll be sure to include a collar this time--"

Without a second thought, and at breakneck speed, the Verdugo had dashed up the long flight of stairs, its pike readied, and shoved it through Saddler's neck and drug it down to his abdomen. The Plagas within him were angered by the sudden lack of warmth and, in blind vengeance, pierced through the Verdugo's main core (in its head). Leon fire several shots from his _Striker, _hitting the parasites as well as the exposed core of the Verdugo. One turned to sludge and the other, the Verdugo, shattered like fine glass on the carpet.

Salazar felt a cold sweep over him, and it settled in to form a numbing blanket over his mind and body. He could think nor feel anything. He also felt something was not right.

"Mr. Kennedy--"

"C'mon, I have to go find--" Leon's face twisted in pain and horror and he lifted his hand up to his forehead and pulled it back. Blood coated the black gloves and his eyes glazed over as he fell to the ground. His limbs twitched involuntarily for a moment then settled down. His death had only taken seconds.

Salazar stared at the large bullet wound going through Leon's head, his brains squeezing out from the skull that was rapidly filling up with blood. There was a sudden voice echo in the great room.

_No one escapes from me. Just wait until Ashley finds the special present I implanted in Luis… my little animated meat puppet…_

Salazar's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going on. Saddler had been playing him; he had known the plan all along. Saddler had known _all_ their plans.

_Yes, my boy, there is going to be one _hell_ of a party in the United States! Ahh, to think the chaos my little pets will cause…_

The pets were the parasites. Luis had been infected with the Plagas. Ashley was infected with the Plagas. Saddler ignored all the threats made to him because they went along with his game. He allowed Leon's escape because then he could kill the American. It all made sense. Saddler abused Salazar only to further anger the Verdugo, knowing that it could only be pushed so far until giving in to its anger and killing Saddler, in turn killing itself. Saddler was rid of the powerful guardian, and all it had cost him was a Plagas manipulation- virtually nothing.

_And you, like Leon, played your part well. But, you are no longer needed in this script…_

There was a loud bang from somewhere and a rifle shell pierced through Salazar's skull, and knocked him down just as it had Leon.

_Now… I must prepare a flight…_

-

**(A/N): **Please don't bash it too bad if you review; reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
